(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved needle chopper apparatus for the safe and convenient disposal of needles, syringes and the like that are used in various health care facilities such as hospitals, doctor's offices, clinics, etc. An outstanding and difficult problem exists in disposing of disposable items used in the medical field. These items must be disposed of, disinfected and rendered harmless in order to prevent the transmission of diseases, to avoid accessibility of used needles and syringes by unauthorized persons, and for other normal reasons of sanitation. Thus, a need has arisen to assure a safe and convenient way of disposing of disposable medical items.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the prior art waste disposal devices include a feed chute, destructing means and particle collecting means positioned to receive particles resulting from the destruction operation. The prior art devices, however, have not provided an acceptable solution to the problem of safely and conveniently disposing of disposable items.